Tremendous changes have been occurring in the Internet that influence our everyday lives. For example, in today's society, mobile computing devices are becoming increasingly more common. Many mobile computing devices, such as personal digital assistants, cellular phones, and the like, may be employed to communicate voice messages, emails, text messages, and so forth, as well as to search for information over the Internet. It is not uncommon to see a person on a bus, train, or even a boat, to be using their mobile devices to search for merchants, restaurants, music, businesses, or the like.
However, performing a search query for user relevant information still remains cumbrous. Often, the user might have to perform several search queries to obtain relevant search results. Irrelevant search results mean that the user is less likely to find when they are looking for, which in turn may translate into lost opportunities for merchants, or other businesses, to prosper from the user. Therefore, many businesses are searching for new ways to make search results more relevant to the user. One technique is to group search results that match submitted search terms. Some search systems provide predefined groups of data types for search results, such as web pages, images, videos, local results, shopping related results, jobs, news, advertisements, and the like. The groups are typically arranged in the same order and each group typically includes only one data type.
Another technique is to determine groups based on textual similarity of the search results. However, textually similar groups generally do not take into account any information about the searcher. Consequently, the groups that are determined by textual similarity may not be the most relevant groups to the searcher. Similarly, a ranking of textually similar groups may not be in an order that is most relevant to the searcher. Current grouping systems also generally provide only brief summary information and links to the search results. A returned search results page generally does not include any substantive content without links based on the search terms. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.